Oasis
by Teru-tan
Summary: When life is like a desert, all one really needs is one little oasis. ZEMYX  Dedicated to the lovely Katlyn-cchi.


DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure that if I owned Kingdom Hearts, then Akuroku, Zemyx, and SoraxRiku would be canon.

Title: Oasis  
>Summary: When life is like a desert, all one really needs is one little oasis.<br>Author note: This is for the lovely Katlyn-cchi, and I surely hope for this to be successful in term of a fanfiction. Wow, I don't know why, but Zexion as a librarian is HOT.

* * *

><p><span>Oasis<span>  
>Because we all need that one solace<p>

The soft ticking of a cheap wall clock resounded in the dimly lit room. Tall, mahogany shelves shoved full with old books that have surely been thumbed through many times were lining the walls and creating aisles in the large library. Not a single person was present in the library, aside from the one who ran it.

Slate blue hair splayed out over stacks of papers and open books. Rhythmic breathing could be heard from the man, his head resting on the table before him. Dark bags under his eyes implied that he was, of course, sleep-deprived. His left hand lay relaxed on a torn piece of notebook paper, the writing stopped mid-sentence and trailing off into a lazy line. The other arm lay limp on the oak table, index finger flexed to hold a page number in a thick, faded red book.

The closed windows lining the walls of the library shone through to the outside of the building. Few people passed by, tired from late shifts at nearby restaurants. This was as normal, since even the library should have been closed by now.

The soft brush of the door over short carpet could be heard as the door opened to reveal a young man. He drew in a breath.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" He called out, running sun tanned fingers through his dark blonde mullet.

The slate-haired man stirred lightly in his deep slumber. He grumbled something about how he was going to miss the train, and he sat up. Drowsily, his blue-gray eyes scanned his surroundings. Pushing himself into a standing position, he made his way to the door.

"Can I help you?" Zexion asked, tone flat. As he spoke, his eyes looked the boy up and down. It was evident that there was some sort of instrument in an interesting shade of blue strapped to his back. He had cerulean eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was obviously younger than himself.

"I want borrow a text book on the desert. Can you tell me where they are?"

Zexion nodded, mumbling a small "Follow me." And turning towards a particularly old corner in the library, labeled in bold letters, "REFERENCE" Zexion pulled out a few books, some just encyclopedias, some specifically for the desert, and one with a large picture of a tropical pond on it.

"Here." He said, handing the books to the young man.

The blonde boy flipped through the books, an absent-minded smile on his face. He paused on the last book. "Erm… This doesn't look like the desert." He said, suggesting to the picture of a tropical pond surrounded by palm trees.

"It's about an oasis." Zexion explained. "They are little ponds of standing water and trees in the desert."

The boy seemed to light up at that. "There's water in the desert?"

Zexion simply nodded, wordlessly turning to make his way to the counter. Sliding behind it, he turned on the computer, ready to check the books out. "Are you ready to check them out yet?" He asked, glancing at the boy.

As expected, the boy nodded enthusiastically, chirping a simple, "Yep!" He almost skipped over to counter, setting the books down.

Zexion scanned each book into the computer, typing in a few things. He held a pale hand out. "Your library card?"

"Ah! Almost forgot!" The blonde said, digging deep into the denim pockets of his jeans. Finally, after some time, he pulled a green (not to mention almost unused) library card out, dropping it into the librarian's outstretched hand.

Sliding the card under the scanner, it beeped mechanically. As the receipt was printing, Zexion took a quick and curious glance at the card. So his name was Demyx. That was most certainly interesting. If he was correct, there was a Demyx living in his apartment complex. Not that it warranted any investigation on Zexion's part. If anything, neighbors were something to be avoided.

The slate-haired man ripped the receipt off of the machine, placing the card and receipt on top of the stack of books and handing it to the boy.

"Thanks!" Demyx said, accepting the books. He carried them out, and the only thing Zexion remembered as the blonde left was that blue, guitar-shaped instrument.

Sighing to himself in relief as the door swung silently shut, Zexion slid out from behind the counter and shuffled back over to the table that he had previously passed out on. He gathered his research papers into one neat pile, inserting them into a folder that was already bursting with papers. The same small handwriting was scrawled out on all of them.

Sticky notes were placed into the pages of the books that were worth noting, and he checked them out for himself. Placing the folder and books in his bag, he locked all of the windows and shut off the light.

Stepping out into the cool, November air, Zexion locked the door behind him. The keys jingled as he stuffed them into his pocket. His breath came out in puffs of white, showing how truly cold it was outside.

The tap of Zexion's shoes was the only noise that could be heard in the silence of the streets at this time of night. His apartment complex came into view soon enough, and he pushed the door. He entered easily, and he climbed the stairs up a level. He entered his room through a white door with the number 6.

Zexion peeled off his black winter jacket, draping it over his arm. The door clicked behind him, signaling that it had shut.

He briskly walked further into the room. It was simple, the carpet was beige, the walls were cream colored, and there was a small brown sofa with an oak coffee table in front of it. A television was just in front of the little table. A small, wooden bookshelf was to the left of the television.

There was a short corridor if one walks from the door, straight behind sofa. There are two doors, opposite from each other in the corridor. To the left is Zexion's room, and the right is the bathroom. The kitchen is in a room to the right of the sofa room, and there is a small table to eat meals in the kitchen.

It was a simple apartment, but a nice one for Zexion's tastes. He entered his room, opening the closet and hanging up his jacket. He set his shoes neatly inside the closet, on the floor. Zexion's bag was lightly dropped on the desk, and he sat down on his bed.

As he massaged his aching neck, he realized one thing: He was beat. A hot shower sounded good to him, and his neck needed it. He pulled his black shirt up over his head, and stood up. Unceremoniously dropping the shirt onto the bed, he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them.

Thumbs hooked in the waist band of his jeans, he pulled them off. With his jeans discarded on the floor, he made his way to the bathroom across the hall. Once in the bathroom, he soon lost his boxers and turned on the shower and stepped in.

At first, it was freezing. Then the water gradually got to a comfortable temperature, and Zexion relaxed. He began to think about the blonde boy named Demyx. That guy couldn't possibly be older than twenty.

Or could he? Maybe he just looked young. Why was he even thinking of him? It's not like he was all that important, anyways. But it was curious how he was so cheerful. Zexion closed his eyes, letting the hot water run down his face.

He needed to get his priorities straight. He should be thinking about the exams that are coming up.

The water had stopped, and the shower curtain could be heard as it opened. An almost naked Zexion stepped out of the bathroom, undergarments in one hand, the towel wrapped around his waist in another.

He got dressed, his dirty clothing tossed into the laundry basket. Really, he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, but it counted. He ran long fingers through his tangled slate blue hair, and turned off the lights in his apartment and his room. Falling face first into his pillow, he passed out.

Zexion had dreams that night; dreams of a certain blonde-haired boy, gripping sheets, and calling out the blue-haired man's name over and over. It was not a very innocent dream, not in the least.

And that morning, Zexion had to change his sheets.

* * *

><p>Zexion returned home from the library early today, as his employee, Vexen, was there. He had a lot of studying to do. It was already dark out when his alarm clock blinked 8:00PM in bright green numbers. Papers were spread out on the coffee table in front of him.<p>

Zexion stood up from his position on the floor. He wasn't even close to being tired, but some coffee would do him good. Just as he stepped into the kitchen, he heard someone knock on his front door. "Who could that possibly be? Vexen?" He mumbled to himself, turning around to open the door.

There, behind the door, stood a barefoot, fidgety blonde, otherwise known as Demyx. He was wearing blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and his instrument was strapped to his back. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey there, neighbor! I'm from apartment nine, down the hall. I kind of forgot my key, and the manager won't be back until morning, so I was wondering if I could stay here. Is that okay?" He asked, opening his cerulean eyes. "It's you! Woah! Thanks for the books, they were a good help!"

Dumbstruck, Zexion just nodded at the boy. "Come on in." He stepped aside, the door open. The blonde immediately made himself at home, unceremoniously plopping down onto the sofa.

"Nice place you got here!" He commented, looking around.

Zexion closed the door behind Demyx, immediately making his way to the kitchen. As he was making coffee for him and his guest, he began to think aloud.

"What is he doing here? After that dream last night, the last thing I need is to see that guy!" He hissed under his breath.

After a few minutes, Zexion entered the room carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee. He noticed that Demyx had turned on the T.V. and was watching a James Bond movie. "Having fun?" Zexion asked, handing the blonde a cup.

"Thanks so much!" Demyx said, holding the warm cup. "It smells great!" He chirped, taking a sip.

"Be careful, it's hot." Zexion's words were too late, and the blonde boy was tenderly touching his tongue. With puppy dog eyes, he looked up at the older man. "What? Want me to kiss it better?" Zexion said sarcastically, drinking some of his own coffee.

Two empty cups of coffee and one James Bond movie later, all which could be heard in the darkness of the living room was synchronized breathing of two sleeping young men.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the solitary window in the room, shining directly into a certain blue-haired man's eyes. Opening them lazily, he felt his head on something firm, yet comfortable. The sleep automatically drained from him as he soon placed this odd, breathing object to be Demyx's chest.<p>

Somehow, throughout the night, Demyx had ended up on his back, head on the arm rest. And Zexion had ended up lying in between the blonde's legs, blue-haired head on his chest. At this realization, the pale man felt his face head up into an inevitable blush.

The blonde man stirred in his sleep, opening his own cerulean eyes and noticing the head of slate blue hair tickling his face. "Mm… Zexion? You awake?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I am now, thanks to you." Zexion answered, pushing himself into a sitting position. Really, it was a miracle that he could remain composed. But to him, it was good news that he hadn't had another dirty dream last night. A rumble came from Demyx's stomach, and it almost made the slate blue-haired man laugh. Instead, he settled for a slight smile. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I kind of am!" Demyx laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I can cook, if you have the ingredients. Thanks for letting me stay over, okay?" He said, standing up.

Zexion followed suit, and pointed to the kitchen. "Kitchen's that way. I trust you won't make my kitchen explode?"

* * *

><p>"What's that? That instrument you're always carrying around?" Zexion asked, finally curious enough to ask.<p>

"Eh? It's a sitar! I play it sometimes, because I like music." The blonde sitarist said, twirling a stick of pocky in his fingers.

Mutely, the older man nodded. After a few moments of silence, "C-can you play it for me?"

"Really? Of course, Zexion!" He seemed to light up, sticking the pocky in his mouth and grabbing the blue instrument. His long fingers plucked at the strings, a melody of relaxing music filled the silent air of Zexion's apartment. The blue-haired man was entranced by the skill that the blonde had for that instrument. Suddenly, Demyx stopped.

"That was amazing." Zexion said, staring at the sitarist.

* * *

><p>"Zexiooon. I brought you lunch!"<p>

"You aren't my wife. Stop bringing me lunch."

"Eh? But this time I thought that grilled cheese sandwiches tasted good!" Demyx whined, feigning stupidity.

"Fine, after I finish stacking these books, we'll eat together." Zexion sighed in defeat. It has been about a month since he had met the bubbly Demyx, and that had been around the beginning of November. Christmas must be coming up any time now.

"Yes!" Demyx cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Really, nobody visited the library when it was just Zexion around. It was something about the tension in the air. With the arrival of the cheerful Demyx, that seemed to disappear, since people began to come back in sometimes.

_"Like the oasis in the desert...people are drawn to him." Zexion said, taking a large bite out of his blueberry muffin._

_"Really? You are a sucker for the innocent ones. Do you like him?" His brunette childhood friend commented with a soft chuckle._

_"Maybe. Once you've met him, Aerith, you will know." Zexion faintly blushed._

"Okay, Demyx. Let's eat." Zexion said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Demyx sat at a worn wooden table, opening the lunch box and pulling out two hot grilled cheese sandwiches. He layed them out on a plate, reaching back in the lunch box for a two juice boxes. "Hey, Zexion. Guess what?"

"Hm?" The pale librarian asked, taking a seat across from the blonde sitarist.

"I got a new job as a cashier at the convenience store down the street! I have the late shift, but that's okay because this job means I'll pass by here a lot more often!" He answered, taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

Zexion nodded, muttering a simple "Okay." His thoughts were elsewhere. Demyx would probably be a good at any job, since he is so kind. But Zexion was more concerned about the fact that Demyx would most certainly _not _be around a lot more. Really, the hours for cashiers with the night shift were ridiculous. The poor kid would be on his way to work at six at night and then get out at nine in the morning.

"What? You aren't excited?" The blonde's words cut Zexion's thoughts off.

"Is it really in my nature to be excited over something like that?" He said, masking his worry.

* * *

><p>Zexion sat up, sheets pooling at his waist. He ran an exhausted hand over his face. "Really, where <em>is <em>that big idiot? He just up and left one day, and I haven't seen him since. What am I supposed to do?" He was really... _lonely._ Since Demyx had always been around, it seemed unconditional. Like he would always be by his side, chirping "_Zexion, Zexion_!" But once Demyx got that new job, he has been so busy. Too busy for Zexion, apparently.

"I can't sleep, that big jerk!"

Zexion stood up, feeling his way along the wall to grab a jacket from his closet, not to mention a pair of pants. Wouldn't want to run outside in the middle of winter in boxers. Pulling on his pants and jacket, he turned on the light, and glanced around his room for a reason to get out of the house.

He needed eyedrops. Good enough reason for going to the convenience store. Which was _conveniently_ where Demyx worked.

The slate blue-haired man pulled on his shoes, stepping out into the hallway. He locked the door behind him, briskly traveling down the steps and out the door. The frigid winter air hit him square in the face, and he licked his lips.

Usually, Zexion enjoyed cold weather. It felt nice to feel cool wind on hot skin, and it was just overall nice. But today, he had no time to enjoy this small pleasure. He was on his way to see Demyx.

The convenience store came into view soon after he had passed the library. Actually, he was about to walk in when he spotted something inside that made him stop in his tracks. Demyx, pinned to the wall, his arms above his head. His head was thrown back, a man with a head of spikey red hair abnormally close to the blonde that their noses were touching.

He wanted to burst in there, and pry that man from Demyx. He wanted to shout, "_He's mine, don't touch him!" _The problem was that Demyx was most certainly _not _his. And that fact was the most vexing.

So, instead, Zexion settled for slamming the side of his fist on the glass of the window, turn around, and head back to the apartment. The eyedrops could wait. Besides, why would he need them now, when there were these weird drops of liquid flowing from his eyes. "It's not like I was in love. Why should I care what he does with other guys?" He mumbled to himself, hastily rubbing them away.

Behind him, he heard a ching, much like the one when the convenience store door opens. "Zexion!" He heard that same voice, except lacking that bubbly tone. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw it! If you are going to be doing that kind of stuff with your boyfriend, make sure you do it where no one can see!" Zexion said, acting as if he was barely bothered.

"I'm sorry, Zexion! Axel always comes onto me like that!" The sitarist explained, grabbing ahold of Zexion's sleeve and jerking him around to face the blonde.

Zexion froze. He had closed his eyes, and his lips met with something soft. He could feel hot breath on his face. White flakes softly fell from the sky, landing on his shoulders. "D-demyx..." He mumbled.

"I love you, Zexion." So quiet, he had said those words. Zexion felt like he was in a dream. Demyx saying these things was impossible. Zexion bit his lip, feeling the pain to confirm that he was very much awake. He gloved hands made their way to Demyx's cool cheeks, and he whispered one thing before closing the distance between their faces, and fervently kissing him.

"Me too, Demyx. I love you."

* * *

><p>"Zexion."<p>

"Hm?" The slate-haired man looked up from his book to his employee. "What is it, Vexen?"

"You seem to be softer."

"What?"

"You aren't as taciturn, and you talk a lot more now. Is it thanks to that brat? The one with the mullet." The white-blonde-haired coworker said, referring to Demyx.

"I haven't changed at all. You're seeing things. Get back to work." Zexion replied, though when he turned back to his thick, faded red book, a small smile was dancing on his lips.

* * *

><p>And there it is, folks! My first fanfiction on this account. Read and Review, please!<p>

So, Katlyn. What do you think? My first Zemyx fic, was it fluffy enough?


End file.
